


When It Alteration Finds

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy thinks this is the way to finally get what he wants. But there is more than one way to Harry's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Alteration Finds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Samhain Smut, 2013, and the prompt: "Being a Metamorphmagus has its advantages, especially at Hallowe'en. Our Metamorphmagus uses her/his talent to create a spectacular costume, one that gets noticed by someone they've fancied for a while." And also, "wall!sex".
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's Sonnet 116.

Teddy adjusts his bustier, snaps a garter to check elasticity, and then walks straight up to the bar of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Firewhisky," he orders, the husky female voice coming from his throat taking him only briefly by surprise. It's not like he's never done this before.

Well, he's never done _this_ before. He's never sidled up to his godfather in a bar on Hallowe'en and pretended to be his wide awake wet dream.

He's gone out as a woman plenty. With his friends. For a laugh. For fun. But despite their vaunted opinion of him as some sort of shape-shifting sex god genius, he's never actually done it. Not in any form. Not with anyone. Sure, he's fondled, he's caressed, he's done loads and loads of making out. And if his friends just assume he's gone the distance, who is he to disavow them of their notions?

But tonight's different. Teddy came here on a mission. Teddy came here ready to risk it all.

He came here for Harry.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks his godfather now.

Harry looks at him, and Teddy knows he probably can't help how his eyes rake down Teddy's body and then back up. Teddy knows he looks quite good. He's perfectly tailored to meet Harry's ideal criteria, if the porn collection Teddy stumbled upon a couple of months ago can be believed. Teddy is a leggy brunette with dark chocolate eyes and golden skin. He's got wine-colored lips, a long neck, nearly full C-cups, and a killer smile. He's got the cheekbones women kill for, a smoky hot voice, and the costume to end all costumes. Hell, he's nearly naked.

If he's so nervous he could shake like a leaf, so what? He hides it with an extra glamour. He uses his magic and his gifts and pulls down a steely, suave, sex-on-a-stick façade and smiles as Harry's eyes meet his again.

"Be my guest," Harry says politely, a slight twinkle to his eye that Teddy interprets as interest. Maybe as delighted gratitude for the serendipitous arrival of a beautiful, lingerie-clad woman by his side.

Teddy takes a deep breath, sits down, and sips his drink. If Harry is going upstairs with anyone tonight – and Teddy knows just how difficult that might be to pull off, since his godfather has dated exactly two women in the three years since the divorce – it's bloody, Merlin-damned going to be Teddy.

As an afterthought, Teddy crosses his legs. Harry licks his lips and then looks away, waving for the bartender.

"Vodka on the rocks," he says.

 _Good_ , Teddy thinks. Not a butterbeer night. He shifts a little on his barstool and fiddles enticingly with an earring.

"So what's your name?" Harry asks, turning warm eyes on him and waiting.

"Er, Violet," Teddy improvises. Bugger, but he hadn't thought of coming up with a name, of all things. "What's yours?"

"I'm Harry," his godfather says. He takes a sip of his drink.

"Harry," Teddy repeats. "Harry, what?" It's a test, of course. Harry detests the attention he gets when people figure out who he is, if they don't already know.

"Harry Potter," he provides without hesitation.

Teddy hides his surprise at the forthrightness of the answer and goes with it. "Nice to meet you, Harry. Are you from around here?" Playing ignorant has simply got to earn him some points. Harry will be relieved. He'll feel safe and let his guard down.

Harry smiles.

_Yes!_

"Surrey, actually," Harry tells him. His eyes quickly and subtly rove down Teddy's body once more before meeting his eyes again.

Teddy smiles back, trying to keep the triumph from showing. "My condolences," he says, finishing off his drink.

"Thank you," Harry laughs. "It is a bit of a bore there, you're right. May I buy you another?"

Teddy knows an in when it presents itself. He leans in a little. He knows this pushes his breasts up. He can feel their weight testing the resolve of the sleek fabric. Harry's eyes drop for just an instant, and Teddy's pulse races. "I don't know," he says. "I'm trying to decide if I should try to keep my head tonight."

"Why do that?" Harry replies, and for a moment, his godfather is smirking at him almost in the same way he does every day anyway. Or maybe it's Teddy's imagination, because then the polite-but-intrigued look is back. "It is a Hallowe'en party, after all. Why not indulge a little, I say."

Teddy stares into Harry's eyes, and Harry stares back. Teddy tries not to shiver. "Thank you, then, Mr. Potter," he replies. "I believe I will have another."

Harry's lips twitch. He blinks away from Teddy to call the bartender again. "Just Harry is fine," he says. "Violet." The bartender pours Teddy a new whiskey and a new vodka for Harry, and Harry turns to him again. "That's a pretty name," he says. "I don't think I've seen you before. Are you from out of town?"

Teddy thinks fast. "I'm from all over," he says, raising his glass to Harry. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Harry mirrors his gesture and downs the remainder of his first drink. "So who invited you then?"

Teddy goes blank and then says the first name that comes to mind. "Longbottom. Neville Longbottom." It's only when it's out of his mouth that he realizes how easy a lie that is to dispel. His former Herbology professor is, in fact, just across the room. Dressed as a cactus. He and Ms. Abbott are landlords of this place, for Merlin's sake. Teddy decides he couldn't have picked a worse candidate. Hell, if Harry is so inclined, he can simply call his friend over and dismantle Teddy's deception right now.

Teddy swallows and tries not to squirm, but then Harry almost chokes, "Really? I had no idea my old friend kept such interesting company." His eyes are sparkling now.

Teddy clears his throat and runs his finger around the rim of his glass in a way he's seen actresses do in old movies. "Interesting good or interesting bad?" He can't meet Harry's eyes.

Harry doesn't answer right away, but when Teddy does look up it's to find Harry looking at him with immense tenderness. "Oh I'd say interesting good. Violet."

Teddy blushes. He had assumed he'd be the one putting the verbal moves on Harry tonight. It's a rather nerve-wracking surprise to have Harry be so undiscomfitted by Teddy's manufactured beauty and revealing outfit – to be the one who feels he's being hunted, not the other way around.

Or rather she.

For the first time, Teddy feels slightly guilty for what he's doing. Or he would if he wasn't also so suddenly nervous. He takes a healthy, unladylike swig of his drink. Things are going too good to stop. And only part of him wants to anyway.

The other part is already wet.

Teddy only has to look at Harry and he loses his breath. It seems like he always has. Thus this little ruse. And guilt or not, fear or not, Teddy wants this. He wants it enough to lie, cheat, steal, or beg. Maybe all of those things.

He's wanted Harry to be his first for a very long time. He's just never before been able to figure a way to have what he wants. Until now.

"I haven't seen you in the Leaky before. You must know Neville through Herbology somehow then," Harry says, licking his lips free of vodka and swirling his glass until the ice tinkles and begins to melt.

"Yes. I adore plants," Teddy tells him, an abject lie, but he choked. Again. Teddy was utter crap at Herbology in school. He would have asked Harry for help with his homework, but he knows that while Harry earned Exceeds Expectations when he was at Hogwarts, his house plants tell a different tale.

"Which ones?" Harry asks casually, resituating so that he's facing Teddy more. As if he's interested. Oh God…

But their knees touch. And Teddy doesn't move away. A slow, intense arousal builds in his stomach.

"Oh…all of them," he breathes. He finishes his drink hastily.

Harry nods, considering.

"What about you? Have any favorites?" Teddy can't believe he's voluntarily continuing a conversation about plants, but there you are. He's failing, and he can't seem to stop. It's like a slow motion car wreck.

"Bloody hell, no. I'm rubbish with them," Harry answers. Then he seems to get an idea. "Say, maybe you could tend to mine some time. I'd love a little help from someone with a green thumb."

"Oh?" Teddy squeaks. "Well, sure. Sure. Right. Of course. Brilliant."

"Brilliant," Harry says, smiling hugely. "Buy you another?" He gestures to the empty glass – and then moves his leg ever-so-gently against Teddy's, his shin coming to rest along Teddy's stocking-clad calf. It's the most erotic thing Teddy can imagine. It's as though Harry's leg is nudging for entrance between Teddy's, just not very insistently. Like he has all night. If Teddy were in his original body, he'd be noticeably hard. As it is, his cunt floods with slick. So much so, he's embarrassed he'll leave evidence on the stool when he stands.

Teddy's new drink arrives, and he makes to down it.

"Easy," Harry tells him, reaching out and laying a sure, steady hand on Teddy's arm. Teddy has begun to tremble. But he resents the kid gloves a bit, too.

He pulls his arm free and tosses back the liquor. It burns, but he doesn't make a face. Or rather, he makes a haughty one.

To his surprise, Harry apologizes. "I'm sorry. That was bloody rude of me."

And now Teddy's afraid he'll lose him to feeling like a plonker. "No," he hurries to say, putting his own hand on Harry's arm. "I should. Go slow, that is. I'm already buzzed a bit."

"I'll switch to water if you will," Harry says agreeably. And there's that tender look again. For a woman he's only just met. It cuts a little. Teddy's always thought of that as his look. But he supposes, in a weird way, it still is.

Teddy nods, reluctantly removes his hand, and Harry gets them some ice water. It tastes delicious and sweet after the burn of the alcohol, and it clears Teddy's head just a little. Which is good, because he could have gotten tipsy enough to let his hair go turquoise if he hadn't been careful.

"So why are you not in a costume?" Teddy asks. When they'd talked about the party earlier, Harry had said he'd figure something out for a costume, but now he was in a normal button-down shirt and trousers. _(And beautiful.)_

"Oh but I _am_ ," Harry corrects him.

"What are you?"

"I'm John Malkovich."

"What?"

"He's an American film actor."

"Oh," Teddy says, not comprehending.

Harry smiles at him. He laughs. Teddy's about to get arsed about Harry getting a laugh at his expense, but then Harry reaches out a hand and tucks a long brown lock of hair back behind Teddy's left ear. "You're wonderful," he says, the bright smile softening, those little lines that Teddy loves crinkling around his eyes.

Their gazes meet. Teddy can't breathe. Harry's smile subsides altogether, and his thumb brushes Teddy's earlobe. Teddy erupts in shivers. Harry, the bastard, does it again.

Teddy slowly uncrosses his legs, if only to ease the pressure on his soaked pussy, and Harry's knee moves between, the promise finally realized. His hand is still caressing Teddy's ear. Teddy lets out a tiny whimper of sound as Harry shifts forward more on his stool and his warm leg moves deeper between Teddy's own. Harry's knee slides up Teddy's inner thighs. Teddy shuts his eyes.

He hears the rustle of Harry's clothes, his John Malkovich costume, and then Teddy feels Harry's breath next to his sifting fingers, lips right at Teddy's sensitive ear. "Would you like to go upstairs?"

"With you?" Teddy breathes, and Harry's low, amused chuckle in his ear is like brandy on a cold night.

"Yes, Violet. With me."

"Are you sure?" Teddy isn't sure why he's not simply coming in his panties yet. This is already the best thing to ever happen to him, and each of Harry's breaths tugs at something deep in his feminine center – something he can't define or predict.

"If you are," Harry answers, pulling back a bit to look Teddy in the face. His hand cups Teddy's jaw now as Teddy swallows hard, not opening his eyes.

It's now or never. And Teddy's pussy aches with wanting him. His everything aches and shivers and needs. His breasts feel like if Harry were to touch them, Teddy would come out of his skin, would cry with pleasure.

"I'm sure," he whispers.

"Open your eyes then," Harry commands.

Teddy does.

Harry smiles at him softly. But his eyes are dilated from arousal.

He takes Teddy's hand in his.

"Let's go."

…

Harry gets them a room, and Teddy can't believe it.

Harry has Teddy's hand in his own, and he draws Teddy up the stairs, a key in his other hand.

He's holding Teddy's hand.

No. He's holding a stranger's hand. Harry's about to have a nice little Hallowe'en fling.

Teddy is awash with feeling, everything mixed and confusing. But most of all, he's so turned on he's afraid he'll make a fool of himself. Can a woman even make a fool of herself by coming too soon? Probably not. Maybe all he has to do is let Harry take the lead.

Maybe all he has to do is combust.

There will be time for regrets afterward.

They approach room twelve, and Harry lets go of his hand to get the door open. Then he gestures for Teddy to enter ahead of him, a true gentleman.

Once they get inside, though, Harry turns all business. He takes his wand out, wards the room, and starts a fire in the hearth. Then he stows his wand and walks over to where Teddy is standing – cowering, maybe – just inside the door. Harry says nothing, but he takes Teddy's hand again and he leads him over in front of the warm fireplace. It melts a little of Teddy's fear instantly. Plus, Harry is touching him. Teddy has always felt better, no matter what, when Harry touches him.

Harry tugs him gently and pulls him in close. "Why don't you kick off those ridiculous shoes?" he says.

Teddy feels immediately grateful and relieved, although he realizes it's odd that Harry has just insulted Violet's footwear. He's never known his godfather to be rude to a lady before. But the relief outweighs the mild rancor. These stilettos have been rubbing on his heels and pinching his toes, and frankly, he'd miscalculated his morph so that now, in the shoes, he's a good three inches taller than Harry anyway. Teddy puts his hand on Harry's shoulder and pulls off one spiky black heel and then the other, letting them fall away and then straightening on an indulgent sigh.

"Better?" Harry asks with a small smirk.

"Loads," Teddy admits, although he thinks perhaps he shouldn't – that a woman wouldn't. He doesn't care, because Harry is smiling at him. Harry is wrapping his arm around his lower back and easing their bodies closer together. Harry's eyes have dropped to Teddy's lips, and they're both breathing fast and shallow.

Teddy puts his smaller hands on his godfather's biceps as Harry leans in – slower than slow, giving Teddy plenty of time to bolt – and then tilts his head, pressing his lips to Teddy's. When Teddy sighs at the firm press of his mouth, Harry slips his tongue in between Teddy's lips and kisses him deep.

Teddy gives in to the moan rising in him, and he winds his arms around Harry's neck.

Holy bloody hell, Harry Potter is kissing him!

He's a phenomenal kisser, too. Teddy knows kissing. Harry is slow, tender – but in control. His hand at Teddy's lower back presses harder, and their bodies align. Teddy's tits press into Harry's chest, and it feels so good, he gasps. Harry's cock is hard against Teddy's belly and hip. Teddy wants to rub against it, to climb him. He wants Harry inside him so much, he's dizzy with it.

Harry pulls back, releasing Teddy's lips. There is a whispered, "Wow…" and Teddy realizes it wasn't him. It's Harry.

He didn't expect this – for Harry to be as moved by this as he is. But he sounds that way.

"Good?" Teddy asks.

"Yes," Harry answers. Then he kisses him again. Harder this time. Hungrier. Teddy can't help but answer back, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth and devouring the answering moan.

Harry's hands start working on the hooks and eyes of Teddy's bustier. It hits Teddy once more that this is really happening. Harry is undressing him for sex. Harry is going to see this body Teddy has made – his body, but not. Teddy holds his breath as the bustier comes away in Harry's hands and then drops to the floor. Teddy is left in panties, garters, and stockings. His breasts are bare and tingling with just the idea of Harry's touch.

Harry breaks the kiss. He looks at what he's unveiled. Teddy can't read his expression. It's not as…well, blind randy…as Teddy had assumed it might be, though. Harry considers him, considers Teddy's body, the curve of his soft breasts and their blushing tips. Harry's smile is somehow both appreciative and completely calm. He's aroused. Teddy can see that. He felt it. But there's something about the smile he's wearing that could almost be called wistful.

Before Teddy can wonder at the mystery of his godfather too much, he walks around behind Teddy until Teddy's back is to his front. He moves Teddy's hair away from his neck, sputtering a little as some of it gets in his mouth anyway when he leans in to press an open-mouthed kiss to Teddy's neck. "Bloody hair," Teddy thinks he hears Harry breathe in frustration. But then he's kissing Teddy's neck, and his hands are lifting Teddy's arms so that they wrap around Harry's neck, the action lifting Teddy's breasts up and making him feel even more vulnerable – more ready.

And then Harry is cupping his breasts, weighing them. His rough thumbs brush softly over Teddy's nipples and send hard jolts of fire magic through his whole body.

"Christ!" Teddy wails indelicately. "I mean, shit." And that is no better. Teddy doesn't know if he wants to faint from mortification or desire. Harry's thumbs are… "Fucking God I'm sorry," Teddy breathes.

Harry chuckles against his neck. Then he pinches his nipples once.

"Fuck!" Teddy breathes again. And this earns him another chuckle. Teddy thanks Merlin his godfather apparently likes foul-mouthed women.

Harry starts a wicked flicking at Teddy's tits, and Teddy's knees nearly go out.

"Like that?" Harry asks. It's not taunting or arrogant. It's just a simple, direct inquiry. And it's breathed right behind his ear.

"Yeeeesssss…" Teddy whines. God, he can't help it; he's rubbing himself against Harry's fingers, his arse back against Harry's cock, like he's in bloody heat. Harry's touch is incredible. It feels so good, there are tears in Teddy's eyes and he's afraid he might come. He wants to come like this. Backed up against Harry's steady body.

Harry keeps up the flicking, alternating with a delicious pluck here and there, a healthy squeeze, a lusty moan against Teddy's neck. He does this until Teddy is trembling violently and begging, nearly crying. He does it while Teddy whimpers his name.

"Harry…Harry…oh, Harry…"

Harry's cock is ramrod hard against Teddy's lacey arse, but instead of moving to strip down Teddy's panties and enter him right there (which Teddy wants and fears simultaneously), Harry slides his hands down Teddy's stomach, to his hips, and turns him.

Teddy mewls in abject disappointment. His breasts yearn for Harry to keep going. His whole body aches in need.

"Here," Harry says. "Sit." He eases Teddy into a nearby plush armchair.

Harry kneels in front of him, and Teddy sees that his color is high, his eyes intense with wanting, but he remains controlled as he takes one of Teddy's legs in both his hands, cradling the calf and ankle. He bends and places a chaste kiss on the inside of Teddy's knee – which doesn't feel chaste in the least and sends a shot of pure lust through Teddy's cunt – then he lifts and drapes the leg over the arm of the chair, baring Teddy's lace-covered crotch.

"Scoot down," Harry tells him. Teddy obeys.

Harry draws his wand.

At Teddy's intake of breath, Harry murmurs, "Relax."

Teddy tries. But Harry aims the wand right at Teddy's wet cunt. He actually touches the tip to the lace right above Teddy's mound. Then he murmurs some Charm, moves the wand in a line down over Teddy's clit, between the lips of Teddy's sex, all the way to his perineum, and the fabric splits – easy as that.

Teddy gasps as he's exposed.

Harry smiles at him, kisses the inside of his knee again, says, "Relax," one more time, and then descends between Teddy's legs, his tongue finding the slit he made and then licking from Teddy's opening to his clit, warm and wet and slow.

Teddy's eyes roll back, and he opens his legs wider for it. He's already shaking, it's so good. Harry dives back in, opening Teddy's moist labia with his thumbs and sealing his hot mouth over the whole of Teddy's cunt.

Then he eats Teddy out. He's deliberate and patient, and he really knows what he's doing. Teddy grips the chair and shudders against his godfather's mouth and tongue. He cries out when Harry's tongue enters him easily, fucking in again and again. It's so unbearably intimate. Harry's tongue is actually inside him. Teddy glances down, watching him work, and Harry looks engrossed, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as one moment he closes his eyes in rapture and the next he opens them and glances up to check on Teddy. When he sees Teddy looking at him, he smiles against Teddy's pussy, his chin and cheeks slick and shiny.

Then he licks up and starts lavishing attention on Teddy's clit like the fate of the world, once again, depends on him doing this right.

Teddy slumps in the chair, his hair getting hopelessly mussed, and opens his legs even further, starting to hump his godfather's face in earnest, his toes curling in his stockings.

Merlin, it's beyond good. It's going to kill him, Teddy is sure.

"God!" he wails, his clit beginning to seize against Harry's tongue and his cunt clamping down hard in response.

This body is having an orgasm. And it's spectacular.

Teddy drops a hand to Harry's head to hold him there, and he rides his mouth. He rides it for an obscenely long time, because with Harry's tongue still flicking and licking at him through it and that humming sound he's making, the goddamned thing is going on for-bloody-ever.

It's almost too much. It is too much.

Finally Teddy wrenches away, and Harry sits back, his hands stroking up and down Teddy's quaking thighs as they close and Teddy pants in relief.

But now Harry's patience seems to give in to something else inside him. Teddy hasn't even caught his breath when Harry is standing and then taking Teddy's hands and pulling him up, too, spinning them and then shoving Teddy's back against the nearest wall. Wordlessly, Harry winds Teddy's arms around his neck and shoulders again. Then he unfastens his belt and trousers with an unsteady hand.

_Oh…_

Teddy can't even see Harry's cock – there's no time. Harry lifts him and wraps Teddy's legs around his body. He presses Teddy's back against the wall. His jaw is tight, his eyes intent. Teddy holds on for dear life as Harry aims his cock, finds Teddy's wet cunt, and then pushes himself inside with an incredible grunting groan.

Teddy's eyes go wide, his whole body tenses up, and he gasps hard.

Harry stills inside him, sheathed almost all the way. He searches Teddy's eyes, sees what's happened, and swallows. "Oh Christ," he whispers. "You've never done this."

Teddy breathes around the pain. This body had a hymen. Of course it did. Teddy's aware that whenever he doesn't think to specify, the process simply takes from his subconscious. And nothing in Teddy knows what it's like to have sex. So this body, too, was a virgin.

Now – _God_ – his godfather's cock lodges far up inside him, stretching his vagina open to accommodate its girth. Which Teddy knows is thicker than average. Thicker than Teddy in his original body.

"You were a virgin," Harry gasps.

Teddy opens his mouth to say that it's okay. His body is already adjusting. He's already throbbing to have Harry just fuck him. The pain is almost good now.

But then Harry speaks again, and he gasps it out. "Christ, Teddy, I didn't know."

The shock hits his heart first.

Then it widens his eyes, and his legs tense as though he's going to need to run.

"How…?" Teddy chokes out.

Harry lifts his hand and cups Teddy's smooth jaw with it. His smile is sad and knowing. Then he brushes his thumb over the mole just under Teddy's ear. The one on his neck. The one he forgot to Vanish. The one Harry mouthed over so hungrily while he was fondling Teddy's breasts before.

The one he would have likely seen straight away.

The entire night flashes over Teddy's consciousness: the little smirks, the familiarity, the kid gloves.

The tender looks.

He'd known all along.

And now Harry's snug inside him. Yet even as the shock and guilt registers in his godfather –not that this is Teddy but that Teddy's a virgin, or was -- Teddy's body is accepting him. He's wet, and he's thrumming from the orgasm, and he wants Harry to stay inside. He wants it more than anything.

He wants _movement_.

"Harry," he says. Then he experiments with these interior walls, clenching down around Harry's still-hard cock. They both gasp.

Harry jostles him against the wall. He's frowning. But his cock moves an inch deeper into Teddy's cunt.

Teddy nods, mute. He licks foreign lips and begs, "Please. Please, keep going, Harry."

Harry grips his body tight. Teddy uses his legs and tries to move on it. It sends magmatic heat up through his center, his belly, to his oversensitive clit. "God, Harry, please," he says.

That seems to decide it, because Harry starts fucking up into him, his hips taking short, powerful thrusts. Teddy closes his eyes and lets his head drop back. Harry moves him against the wall. He's breathing hard against Teddy's face. Teddy opens his eyes, looks into those of his godfather, and they stare at each other, move together. Before long, he feels the swell of it, the beginnings. His cunt is relaxed and full now. The ache is building, and he feels like he can take it as hard as Harry wants to give it to him.

Something in Teddy's face must give it away, because Harry speeds up, and the fire licks up Teddy's thighs, deep in his pussy, up all the way to his chest. The new orgasm hits harder, slamming down into his every cell, and he's fairly screaming with it as Harry pounds into his gripping cunt.

This one doesn't last as long, not the core of it, but the reverberations spark through his whole body even as Harry slows to a stop, breathing hard, arms beginning to shake. Harry pulls out, not having come yet, and Teddy puts one foot and then the other on the ground again.

Harry doesn't let go of him, and Teddy doesn't let go of Harry.

They just look at each other there, Harry's hands coming up to cup Teddy's face. "I want to see you," he says then.

Teddy blinks.

Harry makes to unsnap his garters. Teddy lets him. When Harry goes to his knee and peels Teddy's stockings down his legs, Teddy obliges by lifting one foot at a time to help Harry remove them entirely. Harry takes hold of Teddy's ruined panties and shimmies them down and off.

When Teddy is completely nude, Harry rises again.

"Well?" Teddy says, uncomfortable with total nakedness when Harry is fully dressed, except for the half-hard cock hanging out of his trousers. "You can see me now."

Harry gives him a rueful smile and shakes his head. "No," he says. "I want to see you, Teddy Lupin."

Teddy blushes. The expression on Harry's face is everything he's always wanted to see there, and yet he can't quite believe it. Harry must only think he wants this. Teddy fears that all that just happened will drop away, will cement back into mundane reality. Teddy is Harry's godson, after all. What else could he see if that's what Teddy becomes?

Teddy drops his eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets the transformation take him over. Everything tightens back up again. What was nestled between his legs now dangles. The breasts that were so sensitive retract, the nipples toughening.

His long brown hair goes short and turquoise.

His soft places go hard.

And now he's bloody naked in front of his godfather, and he's so scared to look up. He thinks he just might manage never to meet the man's eyes ever again.

But Harry's finger rests under his chin and nudges. Teddy blinks frightened eyes up.

The moment he does, he's in Harry's arms. Harry's holding him so tight. God, he's rocking him back and forth – Teddy's naked, original self held in the gentle sway of Harry's embrace.

"I should be so angry right now," Harry says into his hair. "If you hadn't been so bloody transparent through the whole thing, I would be." Then he pushes Teddy back to arm's length. "Christ, Teddy, did you really think I'd have sex with a stranger over you?"

"I…"

"Did you really think you had a better chance as a beautiful woman? That I'm here for your gorgeous tits?"

"Well…"

"Teddy, _you_ are so beautiful, I can hardly stand it," Harry says, taking his face in his hands once more. It feels different, Harry's rough skin against Teddy's jaw, in need of a shave. Teddy could change that with a thought, but he likes how this feels. Them. Exactly like this.

"But you made love to her," Teddy says. "It worked."

"I made love to _you_ ," Harry corrects. "Don't you understand that?"

Teddy shrugs, and Harry sighs.

"Of course you don't. You should be just as angry with me, because I let you think you'd tricked me. I let you think it was your body that mattered." He takes a breath. "But this," he says, fingers ghosting down Teddy's throat, down his bare chest, making him want to press forward into Harry's touch. "This is still the you I fell in love with first."

"You what?" Teddy's heart skips a beat.

Harry's hands slip down and take him by the waist, dragging him close. "Do you know how hard I've tried to stop?" Harry asks him.

The room is too warm now. Everything spins dizzy and breathless.

Harry sighs. "Am I mental or don't you love me, too?" He searches Teddy's face. "I mean, you went to great lengths to get me to shag you. Am I…wrong?"

"How could you not know that, Harry?" Teddy breathes. "How could you not know this?"

Teddy leans in and kisses him, pressing his tongue between stunned lips, and cupping Harry's face in his hands. He runs his fingers into Harry's wild hair and feels his godfather groan in pleasure. Teddy's cock rears up at the sound.

It's not their first kiss.

But it is.

Harry's hands are all over him – up and down Teddy's back, making him shiver, up into his spiky hair, and then down to cup his bum. Harry strokes and pets and then he squeezes. Hard.

Teddy breaks away from the kiss. All he wants to do now is rut his naked cock against his godfather's trousered thigh.

But Harry pulls back slightly and whispers, "I should have gone slower. Teddy, I didn't know. I thought—"

"You thought I was experienced," Teddy finishes for him.

Harry nods. "I mean, not that I thought that you're a…"

"Trollop?" Teddy supplies with a smile.

"Yes. I mean no," Harry says. He exhales in frustration. "Teddy, if I'd known, I wouldn't have— I'd have been more—"

For the second time in this night, Teddy sees an opening he can't let pass. "How would you have been?" he asks, his hands slipping down, seeking out Harry's hips, fingers slipping into his belt loops. If he had any kind of courage, he'd drop down and try sucking his cock. But he's not the shape-shifting sex god genius his friends have thought. He's not a trollop. He's not even experienced. The most he'd done before this was cup a bloke's bits through his denims.

Teddy knows he's nothing more than a naked kid standing there wanting with all his might. He's just someone who needs it to be okay to be who he is. Even if that changes.

Harry's gaze lands on Teddy's lips. His hands once again start to knead his ass.

He turns them and begins walking Teddy back. Toward the bed.

Emboldened, Teddy asks, "Didn't you want to take me hard, though, Harry?"

"You're not going to provoke me," Harry informs him, and the smile he wears is aroused and amused, both.

"You haven't come yet," Teddy replies with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I can wait," Harry informs him. Then he steps back from Teddy and starts to undress.

Teddy feels his breath leave him. He sits and moves back onto the bed. Harry is going to fuck him. Again.

When he's naked – and dear _God_ \-- the only thing Harry brings into the bed with him is his wand. The sight makes Teddy flush hot.

Harry transfigures a candle on the nightstand into a tub of oil. His cock is rosy, fully erect now, and shiny at the tip with pre-come. Again, Teddy wonders what it might taste like. But Harry doesn't offer that. Not yet at least. And what Teddy feels sure he does intend…

Teddy remembers the thrust of Harry's cock into his tight pussy.

He wonders how it will feel penetrating his ass.

"Lie back, love," Harry tells him, depositing his wand on the table and dipping his fingers in the pot of oil instead.

Teddy reclines against the pillows, his eyes wide and body tense. Harry instructs him to open his legs again, and Teddy remembers what happened the last time he opened himself for Harry, so he sighs, bends his knees up and out, and waits.

Harry kneels there with him. He takes Teddy's cock in his oiled hand and starts to stroke. Teddy's whole body arches into it, immediately brought to the edge of himself. Harry's hand is sure and measured, but Teddy's body screams with volatility. He fucks up into Harry's fist, turning his face into the pillow. Harry slows, making a loose circle of fingers and thumb below the crown and teasing it.

"Harry, goddamnit…"

"Are you going to come?"

"Yes…"

Harry's fist immediately circles the base and squeezes.

"Goddamnit," Teddy whines again.

Harry chuckles. "Roll over."

Teddy looks at him. Harry looks calm. But one glance down at his cock shows pre-come leaking copiously down the shaft. Maybe he's nearly as ready as Teddy feels. Teddy rolls onto his stomach, his engorged cock pressed to the bed. He doesn't wait for Harry to tell him; he spreads his legs.

Harry dips his fingers in the oil again and straddles Teddy's left leg. Teddy can feel his soft bollocks resting there – the base of his heavy cock. That's going to be moving inside him soon.

Harry runs his slippery fingers down the crack of Teddy's ass. Up and down, up and down, over and over his anus until Teddy is bucking, until lust eclipses fear, and he's begging Harry for it.

He feels Harry shift positions, and then one finger pushes, nudges, circles until Teddy's body gives in and it slowly drives inside.

Teddy decides this is the best thing he's ever felt.

It doesn't hurt. It makes Teddy feel full yet still yearn for more.

"All right?" Harry asks.

Teddy nods, and Harry starts to fuck in and out patiently. He carries on longer than he needs to, until once again, Teddy is wild for it, arching his back and practically crying into the pillow, moving his hips in time with Harry's finger.

Then Harry adds a second one. And he's just as unhurried. At first, Teddy needs him to be. The pressure is more intense. He feels like maybe he could rip or something. But Harry pours on more oil, and before long Teddy is writhing again, trying to get Harry to speed up. When he does, pistoning his fingers in and out of Teddy, Teddy cries out, bending his knees a little, coming up onto them just enough to give Harry absolute access.

Perhaps Teddy is a trollop after all. What Harry is doing to his body… What he's making Teddy want to do… Teddy feels utterly debauched, completely hedonistic. And he loves it. He's safe to be this way, and he knows it.

"Sweet Merlin…" Harry breathes behind him, and for the first time Teddy realizes that Harry is almost as undone by doing this to him as Teddy feels. "I need to fuck you," Harry groans, removing his fingers.

Teddy can only nod enthusiastically and come up higher on his knees, offering himself. He's trembling.

Harry gets right behind him, his cock coming to rest against Teddy's prepared hole. Teddy whimpers and braces for the pain.

Harry's hands stroke up and down his back reassuringly. "Relax… I won't hurt you."

Teddy lets go of the tension in his thighs and buttocks with difficulty. Then Harry is aiming his cock, pressing in just a little. The head is breaching him, and it's so good – this feeling of immensity, of stretching – Teddy forgets he thought it should hurt.

Harry pushes in so slowly it's torture of a different sort. All Teddy wants is more. All Teddy can feel is this incredible heat – warm oil and soft skin and the reshaping of his body.

For the first time it occurs to Teddy that he could have loosened himself. But now he doesn't want to. He wants Harry to do it.

It takes minutes for Harry to seat himself, but once he does, they both groan.

"Okay?" Harry checks.

Teddy's answer is to plant his hands and move on Harry's cock, fucking himself back onto it.

"Oh God…" Harry sighs, meeting him.

They start fucking like they've been doing it for years. Harry knows just how fast to go, and Teddy seems to know just how hard to shove back into it each time. The rhythm is perfect; the heat builds just right. Teddy feels Harry's cock deep inside himself and stroking the nerves along the rim, too. He feels the fuck in his cock, in his chest, out through his fingers.

And he's going to come without touching himself. He doesn't even get the chance to warn Harry – it just hits him, rides him, flows over and through him as he shudders and shakes and pleads for Harry not to stop.

"God, Teddy…" Harry's breath comes in hard bursts of exertion. "You're…going…to make…me come…" he grits out. His hands tighten on Teddy's hips, his thrusting gets faster, and then before Teddy's orgasm has even stopped, Harry comes in him, shouting obscenities in a way Teddy has never heard him do, hauling Teddy's ass back onto his cock and slapping into him hard and fast.

Teddy sneaks a hand down between his legs to pull on his cock, and between that and Harry's come filling him, Teddy wrenches a couple more ropes out of himself, crying out one last time before collapsing into the bed.

"Jesus." Teddy's groan is muffled into the pillow.

Harry falls onto his back beside him, breathing hard, a hand resting on his sweaty chest. "Merlin," he answers in a huff of breath.

Harry turns his head and they look at each other. They smile.

"Bloody hell," Teddy laughs. He feels drunk on it – too happy to feel guilty or ashamed or to question it in any way other than to count his blessings.

"You all right?" Harry asks.

"Isn't it obvious?"

He could be wrong, but he thinks Harry blushes.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Teddy has the presence of mind to ask.

Harry reaches out a finger and traces it along Teddy's cheek. "I'm just stunned at what a lucky git I am. That's all."

"Does that mean we can do this again sometime?" Teddy swallows and amends, "All the time?"

"Which parts?" Harry says.

Teddy blinks at him. "Which parts did you like?"

Now Harry smirks at him. "Isn't it obvious?" Then he sobers. "But you should know that I don't need you to be some perceived ideal. I don't need…"

"You didn't think Violet was beautiful?" Teddy asks, frowning.

"Of course she was beautiful."

"I took the idea from your magazine subscription, Harry," Teddy admits.

Harry comes up on an elbow. "Which one?"

" _Pagan Fantasy, Volume Three_."

Harry shoots him a crooked smile. "Where on earth did you find that?"

Teddy blushes, not exactly ready to admit he was rifling around in Harry's sock drawer looking for a mate to his own fuchsia argyle. "Why?"

"Because I haven't renewed that subscription in maybe ten years," Harry tells him. "You obviously didn't dig deep enough." He smirks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you'd removed the Charm on my dresser you would have found the secret cabinet with the real porn in it."

"I would have?"

"Oh yes."

"And what is 'real porn', Harry Potter?" Teddy turns on his side toward his godfather, his head on his hand.

Harry mirrors his pose. "Ever read _BDSM Beaters_?"

Teddy's eyes go round and he shakes his head no.

"Did I just frighten you?"

Teddy's cock is actually half hard, but Harry hasn't noticed that yet, so he says, "Not at all. Go on."

Harry smiles. "Another good one is _Curvy Witches and Their Naughty Brooms_."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry licks his lips. "But do you know what my favorite has been for a while now?"

Teddy shakes his head no. He might be holding his breath.

" _Metamorphmagi Gone Wild_ ," Harry says.

Teddy breaks into a smile, and Harry smiles with him. He cups Teddy's jaw. "If we're going to do this, we are probably going to need to have some ground rules. But I think the first of those needs to be this: you need to know that while I'm sure we can have insane amounts of fun with this amazing little gift of yours," Harry scoots in closer, "it's really just you I want. Teddy, it's been you for a while."

"It has?" Teddy whispers. He seems to have lost his voice.

Harry nods. He rolls Teddy down onto his back. "You can do things no one else I know can do – things I haven't imagined in my wildest dreams, I'm sure," Harry says. "And I can do things to you with magic that probably haven't even crossed your mind." Teddy gulps, and then Harry goes on. "But at the end of the day, this is just you and me. It's just me loving you, touching you, holding you. It's simple. Can you live with that?"

Teddy's heart pounds at his ribcage. His cock rises up and nudges Harry's hip. They both smile. Then Teddy reaches out and threads his fingers through Harry's hair. He pulls Harry down, but before Harry can seal their lips in a kiss, Teddy whispers:

"Yes."

 

END

 

Sonnet 116  
William Shakespeare

Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.


End file.
